OcXHinataXSasuke
by Sasuhina-X-HitsuHinata
Summary: Ichiro Shibata, is in love with our lovely Hyuuga Heiress, and is doing absolutely everything just to get her to notice him! But a certain Uchiha is in the way!
1. Chapter 1

SasuHinaOc

By MeganekkoLover

I am Shibata Ichiro, 13 years old turning 14 next month, currently in team 7, and I am head over heels in LOVE with Hyuuga Hinata.

I had a crush on Hinata ever since we were in the Academy, but of course she only had eyes for the blonde, whisker face boy known as Naruto. I had always admired her delicate features, her indigo short hair, which by the way might look better if it was longer, and those beautiful lustrous lavender eyes.

Hinata's the only girl in the whole village who isn't obsessed with either Sasuke or me. I, in fact, am sad that she doesn't take an interest in me, I was quite looking forward to see her screaming and yelling my name like the other crazy fan girls, but she's to sweet and gentle to do anything like that, so innocent, so angelic, it so impossible to find someone like her, but enough with the introduction and on with the story…

Today was the day I was going to ask Hinata on a date to the Peach Blossom Festival, but that's only if I can escape from the dirty claws of the crazy fan girls. Being run down by crazy girls wasn't much fun, I could loose my life, this is far more dangerous than an A rank mission.

I leaped on roofs in order to avoid any of the innocent bystanders getting hurt by the raging stamped of monsters chasing me. When I look behind, the number of fan girls had decreased which meant two thing; one, they gave up, or two, the plan on attacking me in an unsuspected place. So I jumped down from the roofs onto the streets, accidentally bumping into Naruto.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled, then being trampled by the insane groupies. I felt bad for him, but there was no helping it, he was in the way.

I went through dirty alleys, filled with used cans and unfinished bottle of wine, cardboard boxes pilled up in stacks, trashcans full of…well trash. I jumped broken fences, maybe after a few minutes had past, I couldn't hear any fan girls screaming. So I stopped and walked towards my home.

I live in a home where the branch family and the Main family fear the Elders, they are very powerful, and it so happens that I am the grandson of one of the Elders, Shibata Susumu, he's well because of his son, and my father, had seal a Bijuu inside of me. The Bijuu inside me is the Ten-tail demon, Jubi, although the history goes that the Sage of the six-path had divided the Jubi into 9 individual parts, a large proportion was still there. So after years of hibernation it had awakened, the only way to stop it was to seal it into a newborn, I, and my father sacrificed himself to save the village.

The Shibata clan had originated from the Kirigakuen village, but after Konoha had forces a peace treaty, some Shibata members had settled in Konoha, but rumor has it that some Shibata members work under the Akatsuki, and probably for Sound too.

Because of the sudden settlement, I was separated from my older brother,Utakata (He appeared Chapter #515 or episode #144) he had given me a replica of his Bubble Blower to remember him by, though years after our separation he had become a missing-nin.

Because of the Jubi sealed inside me, in one eye I carry the unique eye of the creature, which had four Rinnegan-like circles, with nine Sharingan-like tomoe, in the three closest to the pupil its colored red. While in the other eye, I carry the Rinnegan, a trait from my father, but unlike its purple hue, it's rather bluish. I am still able to bring forth all Ninjutsu and master all five basic Natures Transformation, but the side affects is I'll have migraines, not a big deal, but waking up in the middle of night screaming my head off because the pain is unbearable, the feeling feels like someone if just stabbing my eye repeatedly the squeezing it while still in the socket is somewhat of a big deal.

But in order to conceal my eyes I use my forehead protector to hide my Rinnegan, and leave the other eyes as it is. I often wear sunglasses or contacts, but I'm not really into it.

No enough about me and on with the story, so where was I…

Just as I was going to open the large gates, I spotted a certain indigo hair girl from the corner of my eye. I quickly turned around. She was talking to the Uchiha; they're probably talking about m- WAIT! UCHIHA! - Anybody but him! WTF! Is he giving her… Flowers! That fucking asshole! Both Uchiha and I have a crush on her, so this makes us rivals, though both of us falling for a girl who takes no interest in us what are the odds of that happening, right..?

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san… I have other plans for that night… Gymnasia…" She said giving him a respectful bow.

_HA! He got rejected! Take that Sasugay EwChiha! _

"Hey! Hinata-_Chan_!" I said waving my hand and walking towards her pushing Sasuke to the side. "How have you been…?"

"I'm doing great, Shibata-san, How are you?"

"Please call me Ichiro, I'm doing great! I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Peach Blossom Festival…" I asked

"I'm sorry _Ichiro_…" she said, saying _Ichiro_ as if though she was speaking a foreign language.

"…I have plans that night. Gomenasai."

_**Ouch that was painful!**_ Jubi said

_Shut up! _

_**I'm just saying, wow, rejected by your first crush, HA! I feel bad for you! HAHAHA!**_

_Whatever, and by the way she never said 'No'! I and I never asked her out, I just asked her for a date!_

_**Ain't that the same…?**_

_No it's totally different, now just shut up!_

"I see, well goodbye then…" I said walking away.

_Why does my heart feel so heavy? _

_**It's called Heartbroken!**_

_Didn't I tell you to shut up!_

_**I speak out of my own free will! ShitBrain!**_

_DipShit!_

_**Jackass!**_

_Crybaby!_

_**Look who's talking! I ain't the one crying over a girl! You bucket of diarrhea!**_

_I'm not crying! _

_**Then what that's just water coming from your eyes, or did Dust get in your eyes!**_

_You know what... just….shut up!_


	2. Don't Take No For an answer Part 1!

SasuHinaOc

By MeganekkoLover

Hiashi Hyuuga POV:

"You can't do that! She's part of the Main House!" I yelled I faced my father directly in his eyes they were hard and cold just like his heart.

"As the Elder, I order Hyuuga Hinata to be branded with the seal. As you may well know, Hinata's Byakugan has grown too strong, at this rate she'll become to powerful and be blinded by it and forgetting her duties as heiress of the clan." He stated.

I've never liked my own father, he's always been a true coward, and he'll put the safety of Byakugan and secrets of the clan before his own family. He hides behind the curtains of power and judgment, he didn't even care that my dear brother Hizashi died, he said it was his duty to protect as part of the Branch House. But this time he's gone too far, I would not let my beloved daughter be branded with the seal; I will not let this happen.

"You're just scared, you're scared of her becoming too powerful and over throwing you, you don't care what happens to the clan, you only care of yourself and the Hyuuga secrets! I have gone along with everything else but this… _This_ is something I will not approve of!" I could hear the gasps and whispers going around the room, I stood up and walked to the open door. "Hiashi! This is not your decision! We-"

"I don't care what you have decided, Hinata will not be branded with the seal, and she is able to control her Byakugan very perfectly. There is no need to panic, this only proves how much worthy she is to becoming the heir. A powerful heir will lead us to great victory." I said before leaving the room.

When Hinata was little, she was very fragile and painfully shy, but around her mother, she was a very different person, full of joy and happiness, how much she reminded of her. And today was her mother's birthday, I still remember going to the Peach Festival when Hinata was younger, how much delight if brings me from such a memorable moment. How it will devastate her not to go to the Peach Blossom Festival, I can already see her beautiful smile turn upside down, and those heartbreaking tears stroll down her cheeks.

"You **have** gotten stronger, I am so proud of you, Hinata." I felt a burning tear slide down my face.

Ichiro's POV:

I slowly opened my mother's bedroom door, hesitating whether to come in or wait till later when she wasn't so… Happy.

"So! How's my little Ichiro-Chan!" She said patting my head. Her brown long hair was up in two ponytails, she was wearing a Kimono with pink, purple and yellow flowers, and she looked very young for someone her age.

"Did you get a date to the Peach Blossom Festival? Or did you get rejected…" She said grabbing me in a headlock. "No, I'm just not going." I said looking around and avoiding eye contact.

"Riiight… I know when you are being untruthful Ichiro-Chan. You can just tell me the truth that's why I'm your mother I have to support you in times like this." She said holding my hands in hers. I nodded my head.

"Now tell me, how did Hinata-Chan reject you? Give me details!" She said very demandingly.

"H-How did you know it was her!" I said shocked at what she said.

"I know! Someone as Kawaii as her can never look at someone like YOU!" She said pointing her finger at me and then winking her left eye.

_Why did she wink?_

"What do you mean by _Someone like ME_?" I said with anger in my voice.

"As in… she only has eyes for that one blonde Idiot, what was his name again…. Ah, Naruto! That little prankster never finished the job I assigned him too!" She said ominously holding her fist close to her chest.

"What exactly did you assigned him to do?" I asked out of curiosity.

"To prank Kakashi Hatake!" She said giving me the thumps up and giving me a very suspicious and cheesy smile (OMG! Gai-sensei!).

"How did I know you where going to say something stupid…" I said sweat dropping.

"Now, I want you to go and tell her you will not taking a No for an answer! Girls like that! And tell her how beautiful she is but no cheesy! Something like…" She puts her hands on my shoulders and says "Oh, those are shoulder blades, I thought they were wings."

"Yeah… That's so going to work…" I said sarcastically but I guess she didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh, really? Some guy said it to me when I was buying this Kimono! And then some other guy said 'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together.' and then some other guy said…" She went on and on with the cheesy pick-up lines every guy had said to her.

After practically and hour of listening ranting on about the guys that hit on her. I was devoted in taking "No" for an answer!

_So do you have any plans?_

**I ain't going to help some one like YOU!**

_Fine! Like I accually needed you!_ I pouted.

**HUMP!**

"Now… Where is the Hyuuga Compound located?" I said out loud, looking around the streets of Konoha.

* * *

><p>To find more Cheesy Pick-up lines go to<p>

There will be some SasukeXhinata later on... maybe...


End file.
